


I'm Screaming To An Empty Sky

by phunWorks



Series: I Want to Be Alive When You See My Eyes [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Can be a stand alone, Implied Murder, It's rough, Suicide, to Midnight Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phunWorks/pseuds/phunWorks
Summary: "You don't get it do you? People like me, we don't get better," his foot backed closer to his parents bedroom door as the red and blue began coloring his features. Sirens were all around, a crowd from outside's voices seemed to fill in the blanks where Kelly's hysterics didn't. All Josh could think, maybe none of these authorities matter, Tyler had the barrel end of the 9mm. pressed against his temple enough to indent his skin. Tears had begun streaming down his face. His voice was barely audible, "I can't come back...f-from this...."***This is the alternate ending to Midnight Therapy. I am working on a sequel but this is what I had written, had I decided I didn't want to continue the story. Feel free to read it as a stand-alone story, as well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't really edit it, so I'm sorry for any grammatical errors.

The gun was at his side, the sound of sirens grew louder and louder. Tyler was standing in the center of the living room, facing his parent's bedroom door. Josh stayed at the corner, eyeing the firearm in his friend's grasp. "T-tyler...."

"They're coming for me, Josh," Tyler's voice came out so quiet and so dangerously calm. "You hear 'em?"

Josh didn't know what to say and so he said nothing. Tyler turned around to looked at him but those weren't his friends normal eyes. He backed up a step towards the bedroom entrance. Lights were passing and setting into place through the large window that looked out towards the street. "It's okay, Ty. We can work this out. I'll talk to them and this will all be fixed."

Tyler raised the arm holding the gun and pointed the barrel to his temple. "I won't let them take me, Josh."

"You can get better ju-" 

"You don't get it do you? People like me, we don't get better," his foot backed closer to his parents bedroom door as the red and blue began coloring his features. Sirens were all around, a crowd from outside's voices seemed to fill in the blanks where Kelly's hysterics didn't. All Josh could think, maybe none of these authorities matter, Tyler had the barrel end of the 9mm. pressed against his temple enough to indent his skin. Tears had begun streaming down his face. His voice was barely audible, "I can't come back...f-from this...." 

" _Drop the gun_ ," a man yelled from behind before Josh could speak. Tyler's eyes went from broken to scared. 

"Stay back," Tyler yelled, keeping the gun pressed to his skull. "I don't want to hurt you, stay the fuck back!" The officers didn't move and they didn't make a motion to move Josh, either. 

"Don't pull the trigger, kid. It's not wort-"

"Not worth it?! Are you fucking kidding me," Tyler yelled. His eyes moved to Josh, "Tell them what I did, Josh. Tell them that what I did I can never be forgiven for. Tell them that not even you can allow me to live after what just happened."

"Ty," Josh hesitated and shook his head slowly. He felt a tear fall down his face, he didn't care to stop it. "Ty, no. You don't.... I forgave you the moment you did it, Ty... please. Don't do this, Tyler, please." 

Tyler's eyes squeezed shut and his knuckles whitened around the hilt of the pistol. Tears were streaming down his face, at this point, and his breath had gone into hysterics, "I-I can't come back from this, J," Tyler let out in one controlled breath. "There's no coming b-back from thi-this." 

"Yes, there is," Josh breathed. He was stepping closer to his friend slowly, praying Tyler wouldn't notice until it was too late. The officer next to him shook his head slowly in protest but Josh nodded back trying to reassure the man that he could do this. "Your dad was a monster, Ty. And you killed him, Ty, you saved your brother, me, Maddy and Jay. You saved us by killing that monster."

"No," Tyler whimpered as he shook his head. He took in a shaky breath, his arm wavering and the barrel end of the weapon an inch away from his temple. "I d-didn't k-kill a monster, J." Tyler looked Josh in the eye now, they were only a few feet apart now. Just one more step and maybe Josh could dive at him and knock the gun loose. "I created one." His hand tightened and his jaw clenched with determination.

"NO!" Josh dove.  _BANG_. His ears filled with the noise of the 9mm and instead of his body tackling Tyler, his arms caught an already limp body in free-fall. "No, Tyler! No, please.... Oh, god...." Josh only heard his words, he didn't even know if his brain filtered them. His knees were bent and helping his arms support his friend's body. Blood. So. Much. Blood. Out of the back of his head soaking Josh's jeans. Out of his nose, mouth, ears and eyes turning Tyler's face into a mask. The last mask he'd ever wear. "GODDAMN IT!!!" Josh was hearing himself scream, hearing himself being told to get back and hearing himself curse at the officers. He heard himself scream. Then he felt himself fight against strong hands pulling him back and to the floor. He felt a knee on his spine as he continued to struggle. His eyes were level his Tyler's dead ones staring off into nothing. They were moving his friend's body. Josh heard himself scream for them to quit touching his friend. Nobody listened. Nobody ever fucking listens. _The final cry, the final plea for help is the one that falls silent._  That was something Tyler had said in English last year when Josh barely knew him. When was the final cry for help? Was it just now when his plea could be heard for miles by the gunshot? Or was it a long time ago and Josh didn't hear it? His friend was dead. His friend was being loaded into a black bag with no handles. The zipper crawled up and hid Tyler's eyes behind the black material. The pressure on Josh's back was gone and someone was asking him to breathe. And he did. In, 1-2-3-4. Hold, 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8. Out, 1-2-3-4-5-6-7. 

**Author's Note:**

> There it is. That's what I had originally planned to do to with these characters. I might write another "stand-alone" because there was an alternate epilogue, as well. I don't know if I'll put that out, though.


End file.
